


Repentino

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: -En cierta forma, la muerte cambia a las personas- dijo para sí mismo más suponiendo que afirmandoPara el  concurso  "Cuéntame un cuento de Navidad Shingekero " de Attack on Fanfics





	Repentino

**Author's Note:**

> Esta sera mi ultima participación del año en los concursos de Attack on Fanfics , ya les he perdido el gusto y ahora solo me interesa escribir sobre Eren y Levi y no de otras parejas. 
> 
> Agradeceré quejas y criticas de todo tipo sin rechistar si son buenas o malas.

Ella era fresca como una paloma recién despierta al amanecer, él era un hombre maduro ya con experiencias vividas y uno que otros amores tormentosos. Pero ella era insistente y aunque el  tardo en caer a sus encantos, fue su decoro y sensatez en  el momento oportuno de la muerte de su padre lo que le termino de convencer.

 

Aquella mañana del dos de noviembre ataviada en un simple abrigo negro y una boina que adornaba su cabeza, fue así como la encontró dando aliento a su hermana mayor Frieda quien sollozaba la muerte mientras ella siendo la menor mantenía la calma.

 

La muerte no perdona y se lleva a cualquiera en el momento menos oportuno sin previo aviso y así paso con Rod Reiss quien de la nada un día sufrió un accidente cerebro vascular que lo dejo en coma por un día entero antes de sucumbir y caer. El sentido pésame para con la familia Reiss no se hizo esperar; cuando Levi escucho la noticia no hizo más que enviarle por mensaje de texto sus más sinceras condolencias.

 

Si antes no la soportaba por intensa, ahora le tenía lástima que pronto se convirtió en respeto al ver su rostro tan solemne durante la ceremonia aguantando los rumores sobre su padre y el que ella hubiera sido una niña bastarda  fruto de una relación prohibida siendo rechazada por su madre de pequeña.

 

Ahora entendía porque el desenfreno en las fiestas viviendo como si no hubiera un mañana queriendo llamar la atención de todos y quizás al saberse guapa, aprovechando a su favor dicho encanto  para conseguir lo que quisiera.

 

Cuando hizo aquel baile en el tubo frente a todos sus amigos queriendo llamar su atención y si bien fallo a la vista de todos, algo dentro se removió en el al verla así aun cuando jamás lo admitiría pues su orgullo estaba primero.

 

Con el tiempo en sus quehaceres cotidianos del hogar cuando nadie lo veía, cuando limpiaba las ventanas , sacudía el polvo del suelo mientras tomaba té y prendía el televisor se dio cuenta que el rostro de Historia se colaba casualmente en su mente sin poder hacer mucho aunque quisiera.

 

-¡Deja de pensar en ella!- llego a exclamar molesto un día en el que casualmente estaba lloviendo y no podía salir a trotar al parque como le gustaba no teniendo más opción que sentarse en la alcoba de su ventana observando a través de la misma a varios jóvenes y niños jugando en la lluvia como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.  

 

En medio de esas risas infantiles diviso a una niña rubia de ojos azules la cual le recordaba mucho a ella y entonces las imágenes de la aludida regresaban a su mente con tal intensidad que debía fruncir sus ojos restregándose la sien para calmarse. ¿Por qué el corazón se le aceleraba de solo verla en cada rostro infantil que pasara? La última vez que la vio estaba serena por fuera aunque por dentro cualquier sensación de quietud estaba ausente, entonces recordó la escena de aquel entonces.

 

 

 

-Vas a resfriarte si sigues acá- le dijo extendiendo su paraguas para cubrirla de la cortina de lluvia que caía sobre ellos sin cesar.

-No necesito tu ayuda, gracias por venir de todas formas- dijo mirando ausente la tumba de su padre. Levi solo pudo mantenerse callado mirándola.

-De nada.

 

Permanecieron en la misma posición por unos minutos en silencio hasta que la rubia se dio vuelta para marcharse y entonces este la siguió para hacerle sombra. 

 

-No hace falta que me sigas hasta el auto.

-Lo sé pero quiero acompañarte sino te molesta.

-!Wow , cuanta amabilidad!- dijo con sarcasmo.

-He hablado muy poco contigo – empezó Levi a modo de disculpas pues ya parecía que venía una larga explicación la cual no era apta para tiempo y lugar. Historia solo siguió su paso sin mediar palabras pues eso era lo último que quería en aquel momento.

 

Cuando llegaron hasta el coche donde el guardaespaldas la esperaba, este al verla llegar le abrió la puerta pero antes de meterse de lleno, se dio la media vuelta para agradecerle al otro mirándolo fijo en los ojos.

 

-Gracias Levi-  y esta vez sí pudo verle los ojos hinchados aguantando el dolor. De pronto sintió ganas de abrazarla pero se detuvo pues era muy propio de él  no mostrar sus sentimientos para evitar hacer escenas penosas frente a otros.  

 

Y así la vio partir rumbo a su casa probablemente o quizás a casa de Frieda a quedarse con ella unas semanas para ayudarla a pasar el dolor pues esta había corrido con todos los gastos del funeral y de la unidad de emergencias cuando ocurrió el incidente.

 

 Desde entonces había pasado más de un mes en el que no la había vuelto a ver, no compartía nada en redes sociales como antes ni hacia los en vivo como solía hacerlo tan seguido. 

 

-En cierta forma, la muerte cambia a las personas- dijo para sí mismo más suponiendo que afirmando pues no estaba del todo seguro si al cabo de un mes o dos ella volvería a ser la de antes posteando su vida y chismes en redes sociales.


End file.
